DU Episode 24
is the ninety-eighth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the twenty-fourth episode of Diamond Is Unbreakable. It covers the Chapter 360 through Chapter 364 of the manga. Summary While Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura run toward the indicated shoe store, Yoshikage Kira drags himself through the streets with his heavy left hand, frightening two thugs away who tried to mug him in an alley. Meanwhile at the shoe store, Koichi Hirose talks with Echoes ACT 3 who explains him the subtleties of its power. Koichi then see Kira approaching him, and deduces that he is the killer. Angry, he sends Echoes to punch Kira, but Killer Queen easily parries Echoes and sends it flying. Disconcerted at the sight of Kira seemingly having two Stands, Koichi is easily defeated when Killer Queen stomps Echoes on the floor. Kira, deducing that he has three minutes to kill Koichi, decides to pay him back his public humiliation with a severe beating. However Koichi shatters Kira's confidence when he steals his wallet, learns his name, and exposes how easily Kira will be caught. Outraged, Kira sends Killer Queen punch through Koichi. While Josuke and Okuyasu are still running, Kira tries to disintegrate Koichi is distracted by Koichi's inside-out sock, after fixing it, he is then interrupted by Jotaro Kujo, still heavily wounded, but whose Star Platinum is more than enough to pummel Kira and send him crashing into a garbage bin. Kira and Jotaro then both fall unconscious. When Kira wakes up, he hears Josuke and Okuyasu, and sees that Josuke is healing Koichi and Jotaro. When Josuke and Okuyasu corner him, he decides to fake being a bystander who was caught in the explosion. His mascarade works until Kira makes the mistake of mentioning Josuke's power, which convinces the teenager that Kira is the enemy. However, Kira, still determined, cuts off his own hand and unleash Sheer Heart Attack on the group, then flees. Josuke, instead of fighting the sub-stand, decides to repair Kira's hand so he can follow it back to its proprietor. The group eventually enters the Cinderella beauty salon where an injured Aya Tsuji reveals that Kira forced her to switch his face with that of a random bystander. Aya Tsuji explodes before revealing Kira's new identity, and the explosion unfortunately distracts the group, and they lose the hand within a crowd of commuters. Kira Yoshikage has escaped. Appearances *Mikitaka Hazekura *Yuya Fungami *Terunosuke Miyamoto *Kosaku Kawajiri Stands *Crazy Diamond *The Hand *Echoes *Star Platinum: The World *Cinderella *Killer Queen *Killer Queen }} Manga/Anime Differences *Removed that Kira's jacket is from the brand " ". *Added the first scene of Jouske and Okuyasu going to the shoe shop. *Changed Kira's address from Jozenji, the street of Josuke and Okuyasu, to Kotodai, the street of Reimi. It can be noted that during Kira's death scene in the manga, he is said to live in Kotodai. *As Koichi looks for Yoshikage Kira, Stand users Mikitaka Hazekura, Yuya Fungami and Terunosuke Miyamoto are added to the crowd of people. **Additionally, Kira (now disguised as Kosaku) can be seen from far away leaving the area in a white suit. Trivia * The title of this episode was changed to "Heart Attack, Part 2" by Warner Bros. Animation's American branch to avoid possible legal action. References Navigation Category:Episodes